Reason
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: PRSW7 Carter and Ryan.Captian Mitchell is finding t hard to expect Ryan as a gay man. Charcters are OOC for the purpose of this fic. Slash
1. Chapter 1

PRSW7

Title:

Author: Buffyxenaman

Relationship: Ryan/Carter

Rating: M

Warning: Contains male/male. If you don't like, then please go elsewhere.

A/N: This my first attempt at a PRSW challenges. It's a Ryan/Carter fic, so read and enjoy.

Words: Losing control, warmth, safety, and public dining.

XXX

Chapter 1

Carter was walking down the hallways of the new Lightspeed headquarters, though there was no destination in mind; he just wanted to explore the building to see what it was like. So far Carter was impressed. He got to see the new lab, the area where they were rebuilding their Megazords, the new training room, and some many other much-needed places for a base.

Carter deiced, after having been looking around for an hour, that he wanted to go out for something to eat. But those plans were put on hold when he heard a noise from the other side of a door he had just passed. Carter stop in his tracks for a moment, trying to figure out what was going on.

The noise continued as he walked closer to the door. It was probably none of his business what was going on, but he was having this feeling something was wrong. Carter carefully pressed his ear against the door, and what he heard shocked him.

"Goddamn you, Dad. You claim to love me, but that was all a lie. I come to you in hopes that you would support me, but all I get from you is anger and... "Carter knew whoever it was, it was serious and he had to help.

Carter carefully pulled away from the door and went to the doorknob. Slowly, he turned the knob to take a peek to see who it was. When the door was cracked, he looked inside and to his shock he saw Ryan sitting in the dark, holding a knife to his wrist. Without really thinking, Carter threw the door open and ran in.

"Ryan, no!" he shouted, surprising Ryan. Carter tackled Ryan, still without thinking. Both fell sideways on the ground and the knife flew out of Ryan's hand. It took them both a minute to realize what happened, but to Carter's bad luck, Ryan was the first to recover. Ryan dove for the knife only a foot away, but Carter managed to get to his feet and run over to the knife and grab it before Ryan could.

Carter held the knife tight in his hand as he watched Ryan crumble into a crying mass, so he sighed and walked over to the door to close it. Carter carefully hid the knife in a nearby box, then walked over to Ryan's sad form and got on one knee. Carefully, he placed a hand on Ryan's back and began to rub it.

"Ryan, we need to talk," Carter said, trying to figure out what to say. It took a little while for Ryan to calm down enough to talk, but he managed to slowly sit up with his back turned to Carter.

"Why, Carter? Why did you stop me from ending my pain?" Ryan asked in a low voice.

Carter reached out a hand and touched his shoulder. "Because, Ryan, this isn't the answer to whatever your problem is."

Ryan shook his head. "Carter, this isn't any of your business, so you need to stay out of it and leave me alone," he hissed. Carter felt himself get annoyed and resisted the urge to smack Ryan on the side of the head.

"Look, you're my friend, and it is my business if you're trying to kill yourself. So tell me, Ryan, what's going on with you?" Ryan didn't say a word. Instead, he just sat there, determined not to say anything. Carter didn't feel like sitting here getting the quiet treatment from Ryan, so he reached over to grab Ryan and force him to face him.

"Ryan, I'm your friend and I will always be your friend, no matter what, so please tell me what's wrong," Carter said with a little pleading in his voice.

Ryan opened his bloodshot eyes to look at Carter's worried ones. "Do you promise not to freak out when I tell you...?" Carter nodded carefully. For some reason, this little gesture made Ryan feel he could trust Carter, so he took a few deep breaths before he went on.

"Okay, here's what happened. I went to talk to Dad cause I had something to tell him that I had been holding inside of me for years and took me a while to figure out." Ryan went quiet for a second, though Carter could guess what he told him. "I found him in his office doing some work. I knocked and he told me to enter..."

_Flashback to Earlier_

"Dad, can I talk to you?" Ryan asked from the doorframe.

Captain Mitchell looked up from the paperwork he was doing. "Sure, Ryan. Come on in and have a seat." Mitchell pointed at a chair in front of his desk and Ryan nodded. They sat there for a moment in an uneasy silence, as Ryan gathered his courage.

"Dad, there's something I need to tell you," he said in a low voice.

"What is it?" asked Captain Mitchell, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

Ryan took in a long, deep breath. "Dad, I'm gay," he said quickly, hoping that it would be easier that way. All it did was put a shocked look on his dad's face.

"You're what?" he asked with a mixture of confusion and anger.

"I'm gay," Ryan repeated, now scared about what his father was about to do.

Capitan Mitchell shook his head. "No, you're not," he snapped back, anger seeming to come out of nowhere. Ryan was stunned by this announcement.

"What?" he asked, confused.

Captain Mitchell repeated himself, though this time there was a little more anger in his voice. "Ryan, you are not gay -- not any son of mine." Ryan was still confused. Why would him being gay be such a big deal?

"Dad, why are you so angry with me being gay?" This seemed to anger him more.

"Because, Ryan, being gay is _sick_. It's just plain sick and wrong and you're getting help to cure you from this disease." Ryan stood up at this last part. He might not know much about the world he was taken from, but he knew that this last part was just wrong.

"No, Dad, I will not get "help for this."

Mitchell glared at him. "Yes, you are, because if you don't then you aren't my son anymore," he hissed.

Ryan ignored the hurt by this comment. "That's fine by me." Ryan began to walk away. "You should be used to me not being around already, so it won't be hard for you to adjust." With that said, he slammed the door behind him.

_End Flashback_

Carter had his mouth open with shock. "Did he really say that?" Ryan nodded. "But wait, how did you end up here?"

Ryan, to Carter's surprise, smiled. "I don't know. I was wondering around thinking, when it finally hit me what Dad said. So I went into the nearest room and to my surprise it was the kitchen supply closet."

"Ryan... why did you try to kill yourself?"

Ryan's smile faded as he lowered his head. "I sat here for God knows how long, thinking my life was pointless now that my dad hates me, so it was then I deiced to just end my life. So I got up and went to the box marked "knifes," grabbed one out of there and sat back on the ground, willing to drain my life's blood." Carter didn't like this side of Ryan, so willing to slit his wrist to end all it all.

"Ryan, you know that this isn't the right thing to do. You can't just kill yourself because your hurting and you think there's no way out."

Ryan shook his head. "Carter, killing myself seems like the only answer I _have_."

Carter moved closer to Ryan. "No, Ryan, you still have a lot of options."

"Yeah, to be alone the rest of my life!" he snapped at Carter.

Carter moved a little closer. "No, there's something else."

Ryan looked up. "Like what?"

Carter reached out a hand and put it under his chin, then slowly placed his lips against Ryan's soft ones. Ryan's eyes widened with shock, for he couldn't believe that Carter was kissing him. Eventually, Carter slowly pulled away, smiling, though Ryan was slightly disappointed.

"Why did you stop?" he whispered.

Carter smiled as he moved his hand to Ryan's check and rubbed it. "I just made a point to you," Carter said, knowing Ryan had the answer.

"You're my reason for living," Ryan said, smiling.

Carter reached over and touched Ryan's shoulder, then pulled Ryan closer to him. Carter placed his forehead against Ryan's, so now both of them were looking into each others eyes. "Ryan, I care for you and I always have, ever since I first met you."

Ryan smiled at Carter's simple, yet comforting words. Ryan knew Carter and that what he was telling him was true. And without knowing it, all thoughts of suicide left Ryan.

"Carter, let's get out of here," Ryan suggested, not wanting to stay in the room any longer.

"Sounds like a plan," Carter agreed, and they both got to their feet. "Want to go out and get something to eat?"

'Sure, sounds fun," Ryan agreed. Carter smiled and led the way out of the room.

Carter, to his relief, managed to leave the Lightspeed building without being seen by Captain Mitchell. If he saw Ryan again, this time with Carter, then all hell would break loose.

They were now in Mariner Bay's city part. Carter led Ryan to a food cart, where they sold gyros. Carter bought one for each of them, and after they were paid for they went to the park. They found a bench toward the middle, so they could have some privacy. Carter knew it was past six and there would hardly be any people in the park. They were all at home, with family, lovers, and so one. Carter turned to his side and saw Ryan looking over his gyro.

"Is there something wrong?" Carter asked, worried that he bought the wrong thing for Ryan.

'No, nothing. It's just that I've never seen a gyro before," he said, sniffing the food. Carter sighed mentally.

"Oh. Well, it's good stuff; trust me." Carter then took a bite out of his gyro. Ryan watched and saw that it was safe. He took a bite out of his, and after chewing it a few times he found it was as good as Carter told him. They sat there and ate their food together. In the middle of the gyro, Ryan suddenly stopped eating and lowered his eyes toward the ground.

He knew what Ryan was thinking about. He was homeless, jobless, and scared. Carter felt sorry for him. He could give him a place to stay and help him find a job and calm his fears, but there would still be the hole his father left. This suddenly made Carter angry. He just found his son after many years of missing him then suddenly he finds out his son is gay, and he just as quickly cuts off his ties to Ryan just as quickly?

"I'm gonna to punch his lights out."

"No, Carter. It wouldn't be the right thing to do,' Ryan said in a low voice.

"Why not? It would serve him right for saying what he said to you," Carter said, defending his thoughts. Ryan took the final bite out of his gyro and crumbled up the wrapper.

"Carter, hitting him will only cause more problems. Let's leave this problem for another day, okay?" Carter knew what Ryan was telling him was true. After all, this was their problem, and as much as he'd like to help, he knew they had to resolve it on their own.

Carter finished his gyro as well and crumbled up the wrapper, then turned to Ryan. "Ryan, I've been thinking, and I know you have nowhere to stay, so I've been wondering if you want to come and live with me." Ryan was shocked beyond belief. Here he was wondering where he was going to stay and Carter suddenly asks him to come and live with him?

Before Ryan had a chance to think about it, something inside of him answered for him. Together, Ryan and Carter stood from their bench and were kissing and holding each other tightly. After a few minutes, they finally had to release each other so they could get some air.

"Well, I guess that is a yes, then," Carter said, trying not to grin. They simply stood there for a moment, staring into each other's eyes. "So shall we head home?"

"Yes, we shall." Carter placed an arm around Ryan's shoulder and together they walked away.

"Oh, Ryan, I should warn you, I sleep naked," Carter joked.

Ryan began chuckle. "Don't worry. I can live with that."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Next day

Dana walk up to Carter's door and gave it four loud knocks. She knew that would get there attention. A few moments later Ryan open the front door.

"Dana what are you doing here?" He asked surprised. Without warning Dana slap him hard across the face.

"Ouch! Did you slap me because I'm gay." Dana crossed her arms and glared at him.

"NO its because you go off and disappear without calling me or anything." Ryan stared at her surprised.

"So you slap me because I disappeared on you?" Ryan asked confused. Dana gave a nod of her head then hug him.

"I don't want you leaving me for 20 years again." Suddenly Ryan felt guiltily.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was because after how dad reacted after I told him." He took a few deep breath threw his nose. "I just couldn't stand having you deny me too." Dana pulled Ryan's head down and placed a kiss on the side of his face.

"You're my brother and I will always love you no matter what." After a brief hug Ryan took his sister inside.

"How did you know I was here?" Ryan asked making a pot of coffee. Dana took a seat at the counter pulling her cell phone out of her pocket.

"I heard dad and Miss. Fairweather talking this morning in the office about what you told him and let me say she was really on your side." Ryan smiled at that. At least there was someone else standing up for him.

"She said something that I didn't caught then she stormed out of the office." Ryan placed a cup in front of her she took it and took a deep drink form it. "Then I walk into the office and ask him if it was true he said yes, and I we will have nothing more to do with you and that was that." Ryan took a seat next to her.

"What did you say to him?" Ryan asked wondering what a sweet innocent person like his sister could say.

"I told him to fuck off and walk out." Ryan was surprised she knew a word like that.

"Wow." Was all Ryan could think of. Dana finished her coffee.

"Yep and I knew you were here staying with or sleeping with Crater his always had a thing for you."

Ryan laughed as he drank the coffee. Dana's phone went off. She quickly flip it open.

"I have to get going I'm need at the hospital." She quickly stood up and hugged Ryan I'll give you a call later ok."

"Ok sis." She placed a kiss on the side of his face.

"Bye"

"Bye" Dana left and Ryan felt good he still had his sister.

Later that day

Ryan was laying down on the bed taking a nap. When he felt another body lay right next to him.

"When did you get home from work?" He felt Carter pull off his shirt.

"Five minutes ago." He threw the shirt on the floor then pulled off Ryan's pants.

"Are we horny?" Ryan laughed. Carter began to kiss the middle of the chest and move downwards.

"Yeah as I walked up the stairs I threw off my clothes, so I could get you naked faster." Ryan groan with each kiss on his bare skin.

"So you just walk in and don't give me a kiss hello." Carter began to stroke Ryan's dick.

"How is this for a kiss hello." He open his mouth and took in Ryan's manhood and slowly worked the upper half. This cause Ryan to arch his back and gasp.

"That will work." Carter began to work his magic making his new boyfriend moan and groan with pleasure.

After a few minutes he was craving to have Carter in his mouth. He reached over and grab his lovers side and pulled him into the 69 position. Ryan quickly move himself then began to deep throat his lover. Crater began to moan with pleasure. A long time was spent in this position until Carter suddenly moved to Ryan's surprise. He placed himself between Ryan's legs and pick them up. Slowly he pushed his dick in Ryan's hole. Ryan threw his head back and groaned.

"It hurts but it feels oh so good. " Ryan yelled out. With in moments Carter was fully inside of Ryan.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Oh hell yeah." Slowly Crater began to push into inward. Ryan grab his head.

"Just the first thurst and your already making it feel so good." Carter bent downward and whispered into Ryan's ear. "Just want the fun is only about to begin." After semi max speed Carter began to pound hard. Ryan began to yell his head off.

"Hard baby harder." He demanded. Carter was happy to give in. He thrust tons of Energy into the pounding going into Ryan.

"OH MY GOD BABY THAT FEELS SO GOOD!" Ryan yelled at the top of his lungs. Quickly Crater responded him and Ryan in a way that they were sitting. Carter kept thrusting into the other man and pulled him into a heated kiss. After a long moment Ryan made an announcement.

"I'm about to come baby."

"Me too."

"Come inside of me." Ryan demanded.

"No problem." They both began to kiss again. Shortly afterwards they both moaned into each other as they shot their loads. Ryan placed his head on Craters shoulder breathing every hard.

"That was incredible."

"I know." Carter answered causing Ryan to laugh. They sat there for a moment enjoying the moment they had together. Suddenly Carter began to thrust again.

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked after a large moan escaped his mouth.

"It still hard and it needs to be taken care of." Carter answered with a smile. Ryan wrap his arms around Crater and kiss to kiss random places on top of his head. The session didn't take long and Crater shoot his load into a moaning Ryan.

"That felt so good." Slowly he pull out of Ryan and laid down. He pulled Ryan right on top of him. They were quiet for a few moments before Crater made a suggestion.

"Maybe we should take a shower and get some dinner." Ryan groaned.

"I don't think I can move and if I tried then I would be walking funny." They both laugh at the thought. Suddenly sleep over came them and they both went into a deep sleep.

At The hospital

Dana was in her office when her cell phone went off. Dana grumbled as she abandoned her paper work.

"Hello." She answered.

"Dad I don't feel like talking to you." She snap into the phone. A moment of silence before she spoke.

"Sorry dad as long as you don't accept Ryan for who he is you no longer have any children." With that she snap the phone shut. She briefly wonder if she was to harsh on him by saying he had no children. Then again Ryan had been missing for about 20 years and he should just be happy he has this time with him gay or not. She remembered the up bring with her father. He believed being gay was mortal sin and it should be fixed. The worst grounding she ever had was when she was 16. Her father and a friend were talking about a law should be made to outlaw homosexuals and send them away to places to make them straight.

"Its just a unnatural thing." Her father had said to the friend. Dana walk through the room and called him a hypocrite. He demanded to know why she said that.

"Because Dad if we were reject anything unnatural then there would be no cars, TV. VCRS, DVD players, or glasses you needed to read with." With that said her father grab her arm and took her to the bedroom. Where she was spanked a countless number of times and told she couldn't leave the room for the next two weeks. Dana rub her eyes together.

"Dana needs to know there are many forms of love out there and people are created different. They have the right to live the way they wanted to whether or not the world agrees with the choices they made. In the long run she hopes her father would rethink his whole life's view on this subject. He lost Ryan once does he really want to risk that again?

TBC

Sorry it took so long. Updates should be coming in more now that I final have some free time.

Leave a review and have a great day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ryan starched his head as he look at the envelope addressed to him; it was from his father. He hasn't talk to his father in months and as far as he knew neither has his sister. If he wasn't man enough to come to him in person then why should he read a letter. Ryan threw the letter on the table. Carter was sitting in the living room reading a book. Ryan was in love for the first time in his life and if his Father choice to be apart of it he was more then welcome too, but if he was going to be hard headed about it then lost a Son he barely got to know again.

They were in the middle of the park enjoying the warm day, but the warm day became rainy with in seconds. Crater and Ryan ran to a near by tree trying to get out of the pouring rain.

"Damn, that weather changed quickly." Crater complained as he wipe the rain out of his eyes. Ryan laughed as took a few steps back into the rain.

"I think its very cool." He took off running into the down pour.

"What are you doing?"

"Enjoying the rain." He out stretched his arms.

"Your going to caught a cold." Ignoring Crater's last statement he grab the man and pulled him into rain with him. Ryan wrap his arms around Crater, so he could keep from returning to the tree.

"What do you think your trying to do?" Carter tried to say in a firm voice, but failed when a smile spread across his face. Ryan lean forward and placed a kiss on his man's lips. They felt in no hurray to make a simple make out session into a heavy make out session because the soft make out session was what they needed. Their lips parted inches from each other and Crater placed his forehead against Ryan's. A hand placed against the side of Ryan's face. For a long time they just stood there looking at each other.

"I love you Ryan."

"I love you too Crater."

"Will you marry me?" A smile spread across his face.

"You know we have been only dating for a few months."

"I know, but you complete me in ways I could never image." He placed a kiss on those lips he loved so much.

"Then you will have me for life." Cater scoop Ryan in his arms.

"I'll take you home and show you what to expect on our honeymoon." Ryan laughed hard placing a kiss on his forehead.

"What are you waiting for get running now!"

Dana was back at her apartment looking at a letter she got from her father. Without thinking much about she open it. It took her a few minutes to read it.

"That is it." Dana said folding the letter. "I will get those two talking no matter what it takes."

TBC


End file.
